Wolves of a Feather
by Vayne358
Summary: A group of friends. A secret love. A dreaded curse. In times of crisis, you learn who your friends are.
1. Just and Ordinary Day

**Vayne: Okay, the poll winner was Raven X Rena. I know the scenario poll was for a Special scenario, but I felt that the idea I had would just work so much better in the Normal setting. Also, I'm finally implementing Ara and Elesis into my stories, check out the poll for pairings involving them and the original list. Since this is my first story with said two in it, I might get their personality wrong in some sense so fingers crossed!**

**Raven: Blade Master (27)**

**Rena: Grand Archer (?)**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (16)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (18)**

**Eve: Code: Empress (?)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (20)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

* * *

Wolves of a Feather

Chapter One: Just an Ordinary Day

Elder slowly woke up in the morning sun's warm embrace. It was winter, but a few weeks before Christmas. The residents got up and went to work; the mall opened its doors for the Christmas shoppers. Everyone went about their business, greeting those around them if they recognized them. At a clothing store, in the dress section, a tall elf with striking emerald hair was going through dress after dress. She was here for presents for her dear friends, and was currently trying to find the perfect outfit for the most sophisticated lady amongst them, Eve.

"Argh...So many choices!" Rena scratched her brain, trying to remember the articles Eve currently owned, "It has to be a dress; she never wears anything else." Rena sighed, admitting defeat, "Perhaps I should come back later." She picked up her bags, almost three large shopping bags overflowing with gifts, and headed for the front door. She suddenly stopped as she saw an article on a mannequin, "Oh my god..." She breathed, and walked up to it. It was incredibly expensive, but it was perfect. The white fabric was woven into a rose design, and it was just the thickness Eve loved. The entire ensemble was centered around the rose on the lower right part of the dress, and Rena, after expert comparison, deduced it was just Eve's size. She waved one of the workers over, "Excuse me, but could I have some help with this dress?"

"Of course miss." The store hand quickly took the dress off the figure, and folded it with an artisan's skill. Rena quickly paid for the dress, as she had 'borrowed' Chung's card for the occasion. _Sorry Chung, but if I asked you for it you would have insisted to come along and I couldn't get you anything._ After paying for it, Rena headed outside.

"Okay, that's Eve's present. I got..." Rena sat down on a bench and looked through the bags, "Elsword's...Elesis'...Aisha...Ara...Chung...That just leaves Raven." Rena sighed, "But what would he want? He's so collected it's hard to find out what he wants for a gift." Solemnly, Rena walked through the mall, browsing everything from bookstores to jewelry shops. She walked into her favorite store, which had a little bit of everything, and saw a familiar hairpin poking above the other side of the aisle. She poked her head around the corner, "Ara?" The woman jumped, and turned around.

"Oh, hi Rena!" Ara smiled. She was wearing clothing similar to Rena; loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Ara also had a thick coat on and a furry scarf around her neck, "Chilly today huh?"

"Yeah. What're you doing here?" Ara pushed her index fingers together, looking down.

"I was...looking for your present."

"Oh, I'll stay out of your way in that case. Don't want to ruin the surprise." Rena smiled warmly, and turned to leave the store when she saw something in the front window. She stared at it, and walked closer to look at it better. It was an adjustable black choker with wolf fangs encircling it. She quickly picked it up and purchased it. _Raven should like this, hopefully._ She was walking down the walkway to the parking lot when she heard someone run up to her.

"Rena!" It was Ara again, and she was holding a shopping bag, indicating she found something for Rena.

"Hey Ara, what's up?"

"Can you drive me back? I had Elesis drop me off and she said she was going to head home right away." Rena nodded.

"Sure, my car's this way." They walked through the parking lot to Rena's car, which stood out. Not everyone owns a low riding, slim green sports car. They put their things in the back seat, and got into the front. Rena started the car, the engine barely making noise, and smoothly pulled back and drove onto the main road, "Looking forward to Christmas?" Ara nodded.

"I like anytime that we're all happy." Rena giggled.

"Me too. Oh, isn't Raven cooking tonight?" Ara nodded. After each supper, they draw straws to decide who will cook next. For some reason, Raven never had to cook until now, "It was almost shocking I tell you."

"Yeah, usually it's you or me who ends up cooking." They had left Elder, and were driving through a path in the thick forest to their mansion, a gift for their previous endeavors. Three stories high and more rooms then they needed, it was pearl white and blended with the blanket of snow in the large field that is sat in. They drove into the spacious garage that held Raven's, Elesis', and Eve's cars, got their gifts, and locked the car.

"Finally home." Rena sighed, "Well, I'm going to start wrapping these."

"Okay." Ara nodded, and as they approached the door, it eased open.

"Welcome back." Raven greeted them. They walked inside and Raven closed the door behind them.

"Thanks Raven." Raven nodded, and walked off into the kitchen, they smelled something cooking.

"Is he starting dinner already?" Rena wondered.

"Yep." They both turned to see Aisha walk up to them, "He told all of us to stay out of the kitchen."

"Wonder why. Now I'm really looking forward to dinner." Rena headed upstairs and down the long hallway to her room. She headed inside, and got the wrapping paper she had gotten out before leaving, and started her work.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Raven worked in silence. He checked the beef stew, the shrimp, lobster, and several other very expensive food items. Raven had gotten everyone's favorite food, and was making separate meals for everyone. He couldn't do anything else now but wait, and headed into the living room where Chung, Elsword, and Elesis were watching cartoons on the television out of sheer boredom.

"Hey Raven, dinner almost ready?" Elsword asked as Raven sat down. He was starving.

"Oh put a cork in it bro, you're always hungry." Elesis punched Elsword's shoulder, and they both laughed.

"Well, I imagine using a great sword in one hand takes a lot out of you." Chung pointed out. Unlike Elesis, Elsword wielded his great sword in one hand a fair amount of the time he fights. Elesis usually uses both her hands. Raven sighed.

"It'll be ready soon. How's your guys' day been?"

"Boring!" Elsword and Elesis both said in unison.

"Just been working on my Destroyer." Chung said airily, and then turned as Eve came down the stairs.

"Dinner is ready." She said. As Raven was about to say otherwise, the timer went off. Rena and Ara soon came downstairs with Oberon and Ophelia, and they all sat down at the table while Oberon and Ophelia went to bring in the food.

"What's dinner?" Rena asked, and Raven simply remained silent as Eve's servants brought in the food. Everyone stared as they laid the food down.

"Raven...you didn't have to..." Aisha began to drool as she stared at her meal.

Aisha had received seasoned Blood Shrimp with garlic sauce and thin white noodles. Elsword had a rare steak with very spicy barbeque sauce with sliced leeks and a side of peppers carved into bowls with spiced bacon filling them. Rena was content with a large salad with all her favorites, everything from cauliflower to broccoli, along with a small cluster of dried oranges, and complete with her special dressing. Chung was blessed with thinly cut tuna with sushi and extra dried seaweed covering a small amount of raw fish. Eve was spoiled, having a small slice of vanilla cake, tea cake, and her favorite cucumber sandwiches. Elesis instantly began to indulge herself on the fried chicken and chunk of lamb which was just cooked enough and was still bleeding, just how she liked it. Ara slowly began to eat her chow mien with a side of fried rice and orange chicken. They all looked at Raven, who simply made himself a large helping of dried beef with a little bit of spice. They all spoke in unison.

"Domo arigato Raven-san. Itadakimasu!" Raven smiled as everyone devoured their meals. They quickly finished and Rena sighed.

"Raven. You didn't have to do that for us." Raven shook his head.

"You've been good friends, you deserve this." Rena smiled.

"In that case, I want to give you all an early present." Everyone looked at her, "I want to take you to my home, for a little vacation."

"That sounds awesome!" Aisha said.

"I have always been interested in seeing an Elven city." Eve admitted.

"When should we leave?" Ara asked.

"Why not now?" Elsword said.

"I agree. That meal will keep me going to a while." Elesis patted her stomach then gave a small belch. Elsword, as if in competition, forced a significantly louder belch. Everyone laughed, and Oberon and Ophelia cleaned the table.

"Well, why don't' we start packing?" Raven said, and everyone headed up stairs.

* * *

Everyone quickly packed their things. They decided to stay for about a week. Raven packed the quickest and waited by his car. Everyone else came into the garage soon after, and Raven presented his idea.

"There are eight of us, so we should just go in two cars. I suggest my truck and Eve's car. They have the most space and the largest trunks." Everyone nodded.

"Who will accompany me?" Eve said, moving some hair from her eyes.

"I'll go." Chung said.

"Me." Ara said.

"I wanna go with you." Aisha said. Raven sighed. _Elsword and Elesis together in the same vehicle. Oh god._ Everyone put their bags in the trunks, and they all got ready to move out. Rena sat in front with Raven, and Elesis and Elsword were already bugging each other in the back seat. Raven was in front, and Eve followed him since Rena had to direct them.

"Once you get out of Elder onto the interstate, just keep heading north. It's going to be a long drive." She looked back at Elsword and Elesis, who were pulling each others' hair, "So I want it to be nice and peaceful." They both stopped, and Elsword popped in his earphones as Elesis took out a book and started reading. Raven was always amazed at how easily Rena was able to keep the two of them in check. Then again, she was the most terrifying person any of them have ever met.

* * *

The gang drove through a thick, illuminated forest. The giant trees blocked out the sun, and Rena said they were soon to reach their destination.

"Just ahead, you can see the opening in the trees." Rena pointed, and as both vehicles left the forest, they stared at the valley before them.

"Whoa..." Elesis breathed. A massive valley stretched before them, Elven buildings nestled in the giant trees.

"There's a lot I have to show you guys. Let's go!" Raven drove down into the valley, and they soon arrived in the city. Rena directed them to a good hotel, and they all got out and stretched.

"This place is amazing!" Ara praised her surroundings.

"Rena, what will we be doing here?" Eve asked, straight to business.

"I thought maybe we could take in the sights. And...I was wondering if I could show you the graveyard. It's a very special place for us Elves." Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we get settled in and then we can check out this graveyard?" Raven proposed, and every got their bags out of the trunks as Rena went to check in. They soon got to their room, a suite.

"How'd you get this?" Elsword asked.

"The owner owed me a favor. I saved his daughter's live many years ago, and he said he was in debt to me. Told him if he gave us a free suite I'd consider us even." Rena sighed, "He still says he's in debt."

"Well, let's get settled in!" Elsword simply threw his bags into the bedroom and plopped onto the couch, "I'm hungry." Everyone laughed.

"Well, how about we have a snack and then we'll head to the graveyard?" Everyone nodded, and sat down as Ara and Rena went into the kitchen to start work on a brief snack before heading out.


	2. Barred Fangs

**Vayne: Don't fret Hades, this won't be yuri.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Barred Fangs

Rena and her friends walked through the streets. Everyone stared at their surroundings, shocked by the sheer beauty of the city. It was a long walk to the graveyard as they had to go through the entire city to the sacred grove that housed it. They approached an eerie forest with black floating lights.

"Is this it?" Ara asked.

"Yes. Come on." They walked through the forest and soon were barely able to see.

"What's going on?" Elsword grew defensive as they became enveloped by white fog.

"The spirits like to bring people to other parts of the graveyard. Just stay calm and take a look around." With that, they all blacked out.

Raven woke up alone and surrounded by headstones and memorial statues. He got up, and began to walk through the dim graveyard. He noticed a trail of fog leading down into a crypt. _It's like it wants me to follow._ Raven sighed, and entered the crypt. It was dark and moist, and moss clung to every portion of the walls. He noticed something glowing further in, a dim light within the murky blackness. As he reached it, he picked it up. He had made a mistake.

_"What are you doing...let me go...let me go!"_ A child's voice screamed in his mind, a young girl, _"Stop it! Put me back!"_ Raven realized the spirit was screaming at him, and that this wasn't a memory of her death. As he began to put the sphere back she spoke again, _"My rest has been disturbed, you must suffer!"_ Suddenly several tendrils of shadow began to chase him, emerging from the tomb. He turned to run, but they latched onto his Nasod arm. He saw himself being pulled into a black portal, and the next thing he knew he was in darkness. He felt small hands grabbing his arm, tearing the metal plating off with ease. He howled in pain as piece after piece went flying into the dark, "_An eternal curse upon thee!"_ Raven, his arm gone, held his head in agony as he felt something crushing his entire body from the inside. He couldn't think, and blacked out.

* * *

"Anyone see Raven?" Rena asked, concerned. Everyone had found one another, but Raven was not here.

"No." They all said.

"We have to find him." Without another word, everyone headed back into the graveyard. They followed Rena as she knew this place the best. She suddenly stopped, and stared dead ahead.

"What is it?" Elesis asked. They couldn't see what it was, but Eve seemed just confused.

"What is so important about this Rena?" They all jumped as Rena wailed.

"Raven!" She ran forward as the thick fog cleared. They all stared in confusion at the black clump on the floor. It was not Raven, or a raven. It was a large wolf. It was laying on its side, eyes closed, as Rena came up and shook it.

"Rena what are you doing?!" Elsword and the others ran up to her. Elsword grabbed her and pulled her back. Rena forced herself free as the wolf slowly opened its eye.

"Raven? Can you hear me?" Everyone gasped as the wolf groaned in reply.

_"I can hear you Rena...what happened to me?"_

"I don't know." She said.

"Did he say something?" Ara asked, making Rena stare at her.

"You didn't hear?" Everyone shook their heads.

_"Guess only you can hear me."_

"Guess so Raven. Can you stand?" Raven slowly got onto his feet, but wobbled. He didn't know how to balance himself, "I'm sorry, but we have to leave now. If the city finds out about this..." Everyone looked at each other.

"Stay with Raven, we'll get the luggage." Elesis said, and everyone ran off to the city.

"Raven, come on." Rena helped Raven towards the graveyard entrance, and they hid in the foliage as they waited for the others.

_"All I remember is...picking up this strange glowing sphere and a child screaming to be let down. My arm...was torn apart slowly in a black abyss."_ Rena placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..."

_"What happened to me?"_ Raven asked as he sat down, getting the hang of moving quickly.

"You disturbed a spirit's rest, so they cursed you. It's punishable by death in the Elven kingdom so we have to hurry out of here."

_"This is all my fault...I'm so sorry."_

"Raven, you didn't know." They looked up as they saw the cars come into view. Rena got up so they could see her, and they pulled up to them. Much to their surprise, Raven quickly jumped into the back of the truck, which was driven by Elesis, and Elsword and Chung pulled a cover over him to obscure him. Raven closed his eyes as he felt them drive through town. After a few minutes, he felt someone begin to pull the cover off. It was Rena, and she sat down in the back with him, "I'll keep you company."

_"Thank you."_ The car started again, and Raven remained on his side. Rena was shivering as they drove out of the forest and into the snowy field. Raven nodded his head, _"Want to lie on me? I don't mind."_ Rena slowly crawled over to him, and laid down and pressed herself against him.

"Thank you." Rena sighed. _He's so warm._

_"Don't worry, we can make this work." _Raven gave a wolfish chuckle,_ "Guess I'm the house pet now aren't I?"_ Rena jolted up.

"No! You're our friend, not a pet! But..." Rena couldn't help but run her hand down Raven's back. His fur was smooth, almost like silk and ruffled in the wind. His coat was sleek, and seemed to shine in the pale, cloud obscured light.

_"If someone comes to the mansion, we have to act like I'm the household pet. It will just be easier."_

"O...Okay..." Rena didn't argue, and laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Well...we're home." Aisha sighed, followed by the others. None expected this to happen. Raven had been cursed and now has to live the rest of his life as a wolf when all they wanted to do was relax and be together. They all sat down in the living room, Raven sprawled out on the carpet.

"So...Rena's the only one who can hear him?" Elesis asked and Rena nodded.

"Because of my close affiliation to nature, I can speak to animals. I might be able to teach you guys too."

"What would we have to do?" Elsword had no clue what Rena was implying.

"Well, it's more of a ritual actually. Every Christmas everyone performs the ritual on newborn children. It's quite simple actually, but I still need time to prepare."

_"You guys don't need to fret over me."_

"No Raven! This is my fault and I'm going to-" Rena was cut off as Raven stood up and growled.

_"Stop it Rena! Don't make this your fault when the blame is mine! All I have to do...is adapt."_ Raven shook his head and calmed down, _"I'm sorry."_

"No...no you're right Raven. But still...if I only hadn't insisted on the graveyard."

_"Rena, it's fine."_

"Yeah...it's fine." Rena sighed. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ Ara stood up.

"Come on, let's cheer up! It's the Christmas season, why are we all moping around?" Ara turned on the cd player and let the music fill the room. Raven stretched and yawned, and soon fell asleep. Today had taken a lot out of him, and the others understood.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner." Rena got up. _What should I do for Raven? He's a wolf now so he can't eat most of the things he did before._

_"Guess some meat would be nice." _Rena jumped as Raven's thoughts invaded her mind, _"Looks like I can hear your thoughts."_ Rena sighed, and headed into the kitchen. She started to cook some rabbit she had gathered recently, thinking Raven would like it. For the others she started on some stew.

"Raven where you going?" Rena heard Ara ask, then heard Raven go up the stairs. She turned a few minutes later to see Raven holding his sword in his jaws. She said nothing as he nudged the back door open and went into the yard. He started to train, figuring out how to fight as a wolf. She smiled, and returned to the food.

* * *

_"Thanks Rena, that rabbit was really good."_ Raven sighed as he laid down on the floor.

"Raven hold on." Aisha said, and ran up stairs. When she came back, she had with her a large, fluffy pet bed, "I'd feel bad if you had to sleep on the cold floor." She laid down the bed in the corner, and Raven looked it over. It was more than big enough to hold him, and he was about as long as Aisha was tall and as high as her waist. He made it slightly more comfortable before laying down again.

_"Oh...that's comfy."_

"Raven likes it." Rena said.

"No problem Raven. I actually always wanted a pet and was getting ready to get one." Raven rolled over, acting like a dog and causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, it's late." Elesis said as she got up and bent backwards, hands on her back. Everyone got up and headed upstairs except for Rena.

_"Rena..."_ Raven groaned.

"Please, at least for tonight."

_"Get a blanket at least."_ Raven smiled as Rena sighed and headed upstairs. When she came back, Raven was fast asleep. A tear descended down her face.

"Raven...I'm so sorry..." She wrapped herself in the blanket on the floor next to him, and went to sleep.

* * *

Raven slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning sun. He rolled over and saw Rena on the floor facing him, fast asleep. _ Rena...Hmm, she's so cute when she's sleeping._ He nudged her with his nose.

_"Rena, wake up." _Rena groaned and rolled over. She started muttering in her sleep.

"Mmm...Raven that tickles...Mmm, don't stop..." Rena grew silent once more, and Raven stared at her. He crept around her and headed outside. His stomach growled, and he sighed.

_"Looks like it's noon." _Raven assumed looking at the high sun. He sniffed the air, _"And everyone else is gone. Guess lunch is on me."_ Raven closed his eyes and paid attention to the smells in the air. He crouched down low and darted into the forest. He nimbly jumped over bushes and logs, surprised by his speed, as he pursued a familiar scent, _"Rabbit? No, vole. Smells the same but...better."_ He slowed as the smell grew stronger, and could tell that the vole was just on the other side of the bush Raven was hiding behind. He readied himself, and lunged at the smaller animal. He quickly dug his teeth into its throat and bit down, crushing its neck for a quick death. The taste of blood flooded his senses, _"Mmm, that's pretty good." _Raven began to devour the dead animal, working fast. He quickly picked the carcass clean, then stared at the remains, _"I'm sorry."_ He apologized and dug a hole. After burying the remains of his prey, Raven licked his bloodied maw,_ "I gotta wash off before I go back."_ Raven sniffed the ground, _"He must have been here for something."_ He heard something in the distance, water. He sprinted through the trees and found a stream. He stuck his face into the freezing water and shook it rapidly, cleaning his face. For good measure, he wiped his mouth in the snow. He looked back in the smooth water, a perfect mirror, and his face was clean, _"Time to go back."_ As he walked through the dense forest, he felt bad for Rena. She was so sad for this curse, and felt it was her fault. It wasn't even in her power to control. He finally reached the house and saw Rena on the porch.

"Raven! You had me so worried!" She ran up to him and leaned down, hugging him tightly.

_"I was starving so..." _Raven looked down, feeling bad for killing an innocent creature. Rena however, smiled.

"You hunted?" Raven nodded, "Maybe you can be my hunting buddy."

_"If you want. Hmm...I wonder." Can she hear my personal thoughts? "You hear that?"_

"What?"

_"That's a no. Looks like my personal thoughts aren't spoken." _Raven sighed,_ "Still have some privacy."_

"That's good. Mind if we go to town?"

_"Sure. Do I need a leash?" _Rena looked down.

"If you want to stay with this pet idea then yes."

_"Well, I'm fine with it. Let's go."_


	3. The Greatest Gift

Chapter Three: The Greatest Gift

Everyone looked. It made him uncomfortable, but he dealt with it as he was led along. Rena and Raven were at the mall, Raven on a strong leash to enforce the pet act. Everyone was on edge, having never thought Rena would keep such a dangerous creature as a pet. She was trying to find a restaurant that allowed pets; there was one but Rena couldn't remember where. They stopped by a map so she could find it, and Raven sat down, his long tail swaying. He wasn't acting like a happy dog, because he was one. He was happy Rena seemed to be adjusting to this change. He heard small footfalls.

"Laye!" He turned to see a woman yell as a young girl of about six was just next to him. She obviously thought he would hurt her, so Raven just licked the girls's cheek. Everyone, even Rena, stared as Raven pinned the squealing child to the floor and tickled her with his nose. He let her go, and she started to pet him. The woman came closer, "Laye, we have to go home. Miss, I am so sorry for bothering you."

"It's alright."

"Bye doggy!" The little girl waved over her mother's shoulder. Raven barked in reply, the closest sound he could get to a dog.

_"Well, that was amusing."_ Raven gave a throaty chuckle and Rena found the restaurant. They walked further into the mall, and found the establishment.

"Welcome!" The waitress greeted Rena, then saw Raven, "Oh! I love wolves! I'm sure he is but I have to ask, is he trained?"

"Yes, he's a good boy." Raven, backing up Rena, barked then prodded the brunette's leg with his nose. She patted his head.

"Well, that's good. This way please." The waitress brought them to a large booth where they would have some privacy, "What will you have?"

"The shrimp curry sounds nice."

"And for your pet?" Rena wasn't expecting that, but kept her cool as she feigned thinking while actually asking Raven for help.

_"Cooked Rabbit."_

"You have Rabbit?"

"Yes, cooked or raw?"

"Cooked." The waitress nodded and walked off. They sat silently until their food arrived.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you." They started to eat when Rena's phone rang, "Yes Elsword? Really? O-Okay we'll be home soon." Rena hung up and called for the waitress, "Can we box this? Something came up and I need to leave."

"Sure." She quickly got a container for the curry and Rena and Raven hurried through the mall to her car.

* * *

"We're back!" Rena called as she and Raven stepped into the house. They were in such a hurry she forgot to take the leash off and stood awkwardly as they stared at her.

"Uh...what?" Ara questioned everything about this.

"I had no idea you were an animal dominatrix Rena!" Elesis teased.

"N-No I'm not!" Rena quickly took off the leash, and Raven jumped onto the sofa next to Elesis and dragged his tail across her nose.

"Ah!" Elesis whined before sneezing. Chung sighed.

"So, what's going on?" Rena asked as she sat down next to Aisha and Ara. Chung smiled.

"Well...this was an idea I've had for some time. I wanted us to have Christmas at my vacation house in Hamel. It's a big place, and mother has already allowed us to use it if we want to." Everyone else is all for it."

"That sounds great!" Rena looked at Raven.

_"Where exactly in Hamel?"_

"Raven wants to know where in Hamel."

"In the forest to the north of the city. Not too far, but far enough. Big fields and great sights. Although I bet Raven will have the best time outdoors." Everyone laughed.

_"That sounds like fun."_ Raven nodded his head.

"Well, everyone better pack their gifts and clothes. It's going to be such a long trip." Eve stood up and summoned her servants.

"Oberon, is it done?" Oberon whispered something in Eve's ear, "Splendid. Get it primed and ready." Both Nasods vanished.

"What's going on?"

"This long trip won't be required. Oberon and Ophelia have just finished my long range transporter in the basement."

"Is it safe?" Ara shivered. When Aisha was experimenting with teleporting other things, it didn't end well. It was a memory that had scarred Ara, and was best left forgotten.

"Perfectly safe. We were able to transport countless objects, mostly human analogs, before the chamber was complete. When it did backfire, it simply sent them neatly to the failsafe location, the backyard."

"Sounds safe enough." Elsword said as he got up.

"Let's get packing." Chung said, and everyone but Eve went upstairs. Oberon was packing her bags and she had to get the transporter ready.

* * *

A snowy forest in the region of Hamel was greeted by a group of friends. Before them was an elegant mansion just as big as their own home. They quickly went inside, apologizing to Eve for doubting her mechanical genius.

"Wait, what about getting back?" Ara worried, they had no vehicles. Eve held up a panel.

"It works both ways. Oberon!" Eve was in a foul mood as Oberon had missed packing her favorite dress. The butler appeared, albeit terrified, and bowed awkwardly, "Put our things in the rooms!" The butler began to pick up the bags and bring them to the rooms. Ophelia appeared to help, but Eve stopped her, "Once Oberon is done with the bags, you may play with him." Ophelia's reply was a motion of visible happiness. She ran off as Oberon returned.

"Shall we go to the living room?" Chung motioned for everyone to follow them. Ophelia returned and accompanied Eve as they walked. The living room was huge, almost as big as the main hall. A massive high definition TV hung sat on a giant ivory desk. Game systems and the latest releases were neatly arranged in alphabetical order on the shelves. Rena, Eve, and Chung sat down on the couch. Ophelia handed Eve her MP3 player and headphones as Elsword and Elesis began to look over the games, bickering over who was the better player. Ara strolled onto the porch.

"Oh!" She stopped short as she stepped outside. Below her was a ravine with several rivers pouring into the depths. Raven came out as well, "Oh...Hi Raven." Ara sat down, "This is kinda awkward, can't talk to you." Raven shrugged, rose onto his hind legs as he balanced on the rail.

_"Nice place. Wonder how far I could go."_ He turned around and headed back into the house. Eve had fallen asleep as she listened to her music, and was laying on the couch with her head on Chung's lap, _"Those two go well together."_ Raven noticed Rena smile. She was watching Elsword and Elesis play some co-op game involving weird undead mutants, plasma, and a lot of dismemberment. They slapped the other's shoulder whenever he or she made a mistake and got them killed, which was happening frequently. Raven suddenly tensed up as he smelled something new. Something about it set his hair on end and threw him into a defensive state.

"Raven?" Rena stood up, and Eve sat up rubbing her eyes as Elsword and Elesis paused the game. Ara quickly came in, and in quite a panic.

"Guys! I saw something big in the forest." They turned as they heard a scratching on the front door. Oberon rushed into the room and leaned over to say something to Eve.

"I see." Eve sighed, "Your vacation home seems to have a wolf problem." Eve looked at Chung.

"Damn it! I thought the hunters scared them off a few years ago." Chung held his face in his hands, I'm such an idiot." The scratching stopped, and they noticed Raven was slowly relaxing.

_"They're heading east."_ Raven said.

"Raven says they're leaving." Rena translated. Everyone sighed.

"Is anyone hungry?" Ara said, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, it is time for dinner." They all got up and headed to the dining area, and Ara and Rena went into the kitchen. Rena was perplexed as they opened the cabinets. There were plenty of fruit and greens, but no meat.

"Chung, where's the meat?" Rena called.

"Should be in the fridge!" He replied.

"Well it isn't." Ara sighed as she and Rena walked out into the dining hall. Chung's forehead met the table.

"Oh my El!" He groaned, "If I ever get my hands on those caretakers..." Rena placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chung. I can get us some food."

_"But what about-"_

"I can handle a wolf or two Raven. I'll be fine, trust me. Or do you doubt my aim?" She teased as she pointed at Raven, imitating a gun.

_"Just...be careful." _Raven added a personal side thought that she couldn't hear. _I couldn't bear to see you harmed._

"Well, you guys might as well occupy yourselves while I get us some fresh meat." Everyone headed back to the living room as Rena grabbed her bow and hunting gear. She headed outside and headed west to make sure she didn't have to deal with the wolves.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth in the corner of the living room. Ara shifted uneasily in her seat. Elsword and Elesis sat with eyes closed with stern expressions. Chung was by the window overlooking the ravine, staring outside. Aisha twiddled her thumbs. Even Eve looked concerned. Rena had not come back and it had been several hours.

"Should we go looking for her?" Aisha asked, but Chung shook his head.

"The forest is too dangerous at night for us to navigate. We'll get lost. Argh!" Chung slammed his fist against the wall, making Ara jumped, "Why is this happening?!"

"Raven!" Chung turned at Eve's voice just in time to see and feel Raven rush past him and leap across the ravine. He ran west and vanished from sight, soon no longer able to hear the cries of his friends. He sniffed the floor, and found Rena's scent. He followed it swiftly, running full out to find her.

_"Rena...No, be safe!" _Raven ran as fast as he could, then he heard a sound that chilled him to the bone.

"Aaaaahh!" He heard Rena scream, and moved faster, pushing his body to the limit. He did not have his sword with him, but he had swords of his own. He broke into a clearing and slammed into a large white wolf that was moving towards Rena. Rena's left arm was drenched in blood, and her dress was torn at her shoulder, indicating she had been bitten. Rena held her arm in pain, tears running down her face from her recent dance with death. The white wolf was alone, but he was bigger than Raven.

_"I...will...kill you!"_ Raven snarled and rushed his foe. The larger wolf tried to claw Raven's eye, but Raven jumped onto its back and propelled himself up and turned over to slam the larger wolf into the floor. The wolf quickly recovered however and knocked Raven off him. As Raven picked himself off the floor, the larger wolf bit his tail. Raven howled in pain as he was dragged back and tossed across the field. As Raven got up, both rushed at each other and rose onto their hind legs as they competed to get their jaws around the other's throat. Raven was about to be pushed back when he sunk onto all fours and swept the larger wolf onto its back. Before it could recover, Raven leapt on top of it and proceeded to crush its windpipe in between his strong jaws. Rena was horrified as Raven growled menacingly as he choked the life out of the gurgling animal. The wolf was dead within seconds, and Raven hobbled on to the floor, exhausted. The full moon lit up the snowy clearing, and Rena walked over to Raven with her bow and a large hunting pack over her shoulder.

"Raven...are you okay?"

_"Yes...just...tired..."_

"Would you like some food?" Raven nodded weakly. Rena pulled out a large snow hare and laid it on the floor in front of Raven. He quickly started eating, tearing the raw flesh off and swallowing them whole. When Raven was done, he stood up, "There's a stream that way, we should clean our wounds before they get infected." They walked through the trees to the stream, and Rena washed the blood from her arm and shoulder before wrapping the wound. Raven was silent, but Rena knew something was on his mind, "Raven, is there something you want to tell me?" Rena asked as she bandaged Raven's tail wound. Raven stiffened and slowly turned to face her. His eyes were watery, "Raven?"

_"Rena...I know that...as of now it could never be, but I need you to know." _Raven stared into her eyes, _"I love you Rena. I've had feelings for you for so long. I wish...I had acted on them."_ Rena just smiled and held his face.

"But you did act. You saved my life, you worried for my safety, you reassured me after you were cursed, you even made me my favorite dish when it was the first time you ever had to cook for us. To be honest, I really liked you as well." She took a deep breath, and kissed Raven's nose, surprising him, "I don't care if you're a wolf! I love you too, and I won't let this stand in our way!"

_"Rena..."_ Raven was so happy. He moved forward, pushing Rena onto her back.

"Don't be shy Raven. I don't mind. Believe me, after tasting Aisha's cooking I think I can handle a wolf's tongue." Both chuckled briefly and then fell silent. They gazed into each other's eyes. Rena loved how Raven, even as a wolf, still had those amber eyes she adored so much. She put her arms around Raven's furry neck, "I'm waiting."

_"But I...it's just..."_ Rena pouted.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Rena closed her eyes and waited for him. He mentally sighed, and brought their lips together. Rena returned the kiss, and tried to slide her tongue into his mouth. Surprising himself, Raven eased his jaw open and licked her tongue before sliding his into her mouth. _Oh...that's a lot of..._ Raven opened an eye as Rena swallowed. She coughed a little before looking back at him, "Well, it's an acquired taste I guess." They sighed.

_"We have to get back. They're worried sick."_ Rena nodded, and stood up. They tread through the forest in silence. No words had to be spoken. They would tell them when they arrived, and they would have to accept it or force them to leave. Rena suddenly remembered something, and broke the silence.

"Raven, you do know you can speak in human tongue right?"

_"What?"_

"Try it. Just try to speak like you used to." They stopped as Raven tried to form words yet all that came out was low growls and awkward gurgling.

"Re...na..." Raven stopped, and Rena smiled.

"Aww...I'm your first word? That's so cute."

_"I'm not a baby." _Raven grumbled. Rena hugged him gently.

"No, but you are mine." Raven closed his eyes.

"Rena..." He spoke the words clearly, sounding like his old self, _"Mind if I practice as we walk?"_

"Not at all. It's really easy I swear. The trick to forget you're a wolf, and be a human. You get the idea?" Raven nodded his head, and for the rest of the walk practiced speaking with this train of thought. He ended up tripping over his feet a few times because he literally forgot he was a wolf for a few seconds, but was quickly getting the hang of it. As they saw the house, Raven was speaking significantly more fluently and not tripping, "You're a fast learner Raven. It takes most creatures several days to get this far." Raven smiled a wolfish grin as they walked into the field surrounding the vacation home.

"I'm doing it for you." They stopped in front of the door, "Ready?"

"Are you?" Raven playfully tried to bite her foot but she moved it away swiftly. They both sighed before opening the door.

* * *

"Rena! Raven! Oh El, you're hurt!" Chung and Ara checked their wounds.

"We're fine guys." Rena said as Chung brought her over to the couch in the main hall. Everyone else sat around them as Raven hopped up beside her, "I got caught off guard by an alpha wolf. If Raven hadn't come along when he did..." Rena trailed off, making Chung cringe.

"I shouldn't have brought us here, I'm so sorry." Rena held up a hand to stop him.

"Chung, what just happened was the best thing that could have happened to me." Everyone stared at her.

"Did you injure your head Rena?" Eve had Oberon examine her. He shook his head, "Check her again." Oberon began to check her again, but Rena moved her head away.

"Please, let me speak. When Raven saved me he...well, don't you think you should say it Raven?" Ara stood up.

"Okay, Rena has obviously had a horrible scare so-" Ara was cut off by a strangely familiar voice.

"I confessed my love for Rena." Everyone stared in shock as Raven continued to speak, "She returned that love, and we are going to be together." Ara couldn't handle it anymore, and Elsword rocketed out of his seat as she collapsed, swiftly catching her. Aisha just sat and pointed, her mouth open.

"R-Raven...You're...You're talking...right?" Raven nodded.

"Indeed I am." Raven and Rena laughed as Aisha put her hand on Chung's forehead and her other on her own to check if she was feverish. Elesis was blushing slightly.

"You're going to...be together...like that?" Rena nodded.

"Is there a problem?" Eve smiled.

"Of course not Rena. Why should there be?" Eve shot a glare at the others, who quickly nodded their head in agreement. They all finally collected themselves.

"Well, things will be interesting, well...more so now." Chung said, "No offense."

"None taken. I know it's strange, an Elf and a wolf. We'll keep it to private shows of affection."

"Oh come on, if you don't be public with us about it, how will we adjust to it so that it's normal to us?" Aisha pointed out. Everyone, minus Eve and Ara who was passed out, was disturbed slightly, and knew they had to get used to it.

"Well then, shall we start now?" Rena smiled at Raven. Everyone felt even more uncomfortable as Rena pressed Raven's lips tightly to hers. Sadly, Ara chose now to awaken.

"What is..." Ara looked at Rena and Raven as soon as he slid his tongue into Rena's mouth. They stopped as they heard Ara fall to the floor. Oberon quickly picked her up and took her to her room.

"Okay, we have to tell Ara later. In a very soft environment." Raven said, drawing a nervous chuckle from everyone. They all decided to head to bed, and Raven slept with Rena in her room, curled up beside her.

The rest of the vacation went along smoothly. The pack of wolves returned and bowed to Raven for defeating their alpha in one on one combat. Raven selected a new Alpha after ordering them to leave this place and not return. That night Rena and Ara prepared a feast for Christmas Eve, and they quickly retired. The next morning they woke up to find Rena and Raven waiting in the main hall, all the gifts neatly arranged under the pine tree Chung, with the help of Oberon, had brought in and decorated. They all opened their gifts in an orderly fashion, one picking a gift for them and opening it and then the next person doing the same. After they were done Rena handed Raven the last present.

"I think this is the only present you would get any use out of now. I'm glad I bought it." Raven nimbly ripped off the wrapping, and Rena helped to take out the wolf fang choker she had gotten. It was just the right size for his neck, and she put it on.

"Thank you Rena." Raven nuzzled her gently, and everyone smiled at one another.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

**Vayne: Yes, a Christmas special! I know it's November, but I only got the idea too late to do a Thanksgiving special, so take it as a super early present. Also! I'm expanding my FFs to Vocaloid, and I will only be using 6 (See my profile for details.) If you have an idea for a setup, don't hesitate to PM me.**


End file.
